


A Year of Drabbles – 2016 Jan–Apr

by lirin



Series: Economist-Prompted Drabbles [5]
Category: Get Smart (TV), Persuasion - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, White Collar, Winnie the Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Gen, unconnected drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble a fortnight for any fandom that catches my fancy, prompted with words plucked from the pages of a weekly periodical.</p><p>1. "No Suspicion" (Pride and Prejudice): "...neither that, nor anything else, awakened a suspicion of the truth."<br/>2. "Travel" (Persuasion): They’re like their own little countries.<br/>3. "Veggies" (White Collar): Mozzie has unequivocal evidence of a crime.<br/>4. "Technology Rehabilitation" (Get Smart): It’s not even the second most annoying question 86 has asked this week.<br/>5. "Windsday" (Winnie the Pooh): Pooh likes Windsday; Rabbit doesn’t. Drabble pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride and Prejudice - No Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> The rules in short (fully described [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124422/chapters/2266373)): I look at the 20th word on page 17, 32, 39, and 56 of _The Economist_ for the week, and pick two of the words to use as prompt/theme/inspiration for a drabble in whatever fandom I feel like. I wasn't able to get a subscription to _The Economist_ this year, so I'm using the second half of last year's and only writing one drabble each fortnight instead of each week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...neither that, nor anything else, awakened a suspicion of the truth."
> 
> Jan 2-15, 2016 (prompt from Jul 4-10, 2015) [Oxi/holiday, ~~and~~ /bosses, ~~and~~ /constrain, smile/customers]: _constrain smile_

Jane had never been happier. Now that she was engaged to Mr. Bingley, she could spend nearly all the time she wished with him. For example, just this afternoon she had walked all over the countryside with him, talking of she hardly knew what. Of course her sisters and Bingley’s friend Mr. Darcy had accompanied them, but she had scarcely noticed their presence.

Now in the drawing room, she talked and laughed and was terribly happy. Lizzy was smiling too, though only slightly. It must be out of happiness for her. If only Lizzy could find such joy as this!


	2. Persuasion - Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re like their own little countries.
> 
> Jan 16-29, 2016 (prompt from prompt from July 11-17, 2015) [makes/countries, ( ~~the~~ /little, joining, ~~in~~ /cotton-trading]: _little countries_

Every town and village—every house, almost—is like its own little country, with its own denizens and habitués.

Anne has visited many of these little countries, roving from Kellynch to Uppercross to Lyme; her latest sojourn is in Bath. Sometimes her companions have overlapped between destinations, as if they were also travelling between the countries.

It is easy for the Navy to travel between countries, is it not, with their fast ships? For instance, if—if some ship’s captain wished to follow her here, it would not be difficult at all. People travel all the time; it’s very simple.


	3. White Collar - Veggies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozzie has unequivocal evidence of a crime.
> 
> Jan 30-Feb 12, 2016 (prompt from July 18-24, 2015) [month/brought, unique, videos, evidence]: _unique evidence_

“This certainly is…different,” Peter said, turning the object over and over in his hands. His expression was distinctly unimpressed.

“I told you the Suit wouldn’t be able to properly appreciate it,” Mozzie said, making another attempt (his fourth) at reclaiming his property. Peter smacked his hands away and continued to peer at the green crocheted lump.

“He appreciates it, it just takes time,” Neal assured Mozzie. “Right, Peter?”

Peter looked dubiously at Neal. “What’s going to take even more time is Mozzie’s explanation of exactly why this amigurumi zucchini is evidence of a crime.” He sighed. “Let’s hear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far 2016 has been a total wash...between a bad cold, other stuff I can't mention, and now several weeks of the flu, I have had almost no productivity. Obviously I'm way behind on my goal for this collection, but I'm hoping I'll be able to catch up. But if I'm not back on track by the end of March or so, I'll just adjust the target dates. After all, it was the flu, not laziness, so there's no reason to penalize myself.


	4. Get Smart - Technology Rehabilitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not even the second most annoying question 86 has asked this week.
> 
> Feb 13-26, 2016 (prompt from July 25-31, 2015) [technology, rehabilitate, ~~de~~ /current, such/provisions]: _rehabilitate technology_

“Our budget’s been cut again,” the Chief announced at the morning meeting. “Because of this, we’ll be introducing a technology rehabilitation program.”

“What is a technology rehabilitation program, Chief?” asked Larabee.

“Yes, Chief, what is a technology rehabilitation program?” asked Agent 86.

The Chief sighed. “We can’t have as much new technology. If you break something, you won’t get a new one. Bring it in and Carlson will do his best to fix it. Also, we will be training agents in how to go back and look for their valuable gadgets if they lose them in the line of duty.”


	5. Winnie the Pooh - Windsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble pair: Pooh likes Windsday; Rabbit doesn’t.
> 
> Feb 27-Mar 11, 2016 (prompt from August 1-7, 2015) [ ~~the~~ /stinking, ~~has~~ /co-opted, from/blustery, such/matters, ~~to~~ /remove]: _blustery matters_

Windsday is one of the days that Winnie the Pooh likes best. And the best part of Windsday is finding all of his friends to say hello and wish each one a “Happy Windsday”. It is an important day to acknowledge. Anything can happen on a Windsday. One Windsday, Owl’s house fell down, so his friends had to help him look for a new one! It was that very same Windsday that Pooh’s friend Piglet came to live at Pooh’s house, too. Windsday is such a good opportunity for friends to come together. Why can’t Windsday come around more often?

Windsday is one of Rabbit’s least favorite days of the week. Of the month, even. Anything can happen on a Windsday. One Windsday, Owl’s house fell down so he needed to find a new one and Eeyore went to look for one and then he claimed he had found a house but it turned out to be Piglet’s house so Piglet had to find a new house, and it was all a terrible mess but nobody seemed to be particularly concerned, not even Kanga and Christopher Robin who are normally the sensible ones. Why can’t Windsday come around less often?


End file.
